


You Take the Pain I Feel

by randomerey



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Afterlife, Ancestors, Assassins, Cousins, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomerey/pseuds/randomerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond is surrounded by ancestors and people he met in the Animus, alongside his living friends. But are his ancestors really there? Or are they figments of his imagination?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take the Pain I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Totally random that came out of nowhere. Hit me like a brick. No AU. Lucy's dead. Dead as a doornail.

Desmond sat alone on the roof, staring up at the stars that seemed to mock him. They shined so brightly, even though Lucy was dead. She had been Desmond's light, and he'd killed her.  _Killed_ her! 

"It's not your fault, Desmond." Lucy's voice said.

Desmond blinked. He must be imagining it.

"Lucy, leave him be." Desmond blinked again at the sound of Sixteen's voice.

"Chill out, both of you!" An angry female voice chastized.

"Sorry, Eighteen." Sixteen said guiltily.

Lucy sighed. "Desmond, don't blame yourself. Juno did it. Not you." 

"Lucy, this is all so fucked." Desmond said aloud. "All of it." 

"I know." 

"But I want to know why the hell Juno said you were a Templar." Desmond said angrily. "Was it a trick all along?"

"No, Desmond. I was, for a while. They...they convinced me the Assassins were in the wrong. That Abstergo was doing the right thing. All along, they were the ones I should have been against. Then I met you. You showed me exactly what they were doing." Lucy explained.

"Lucy..." Desmond choked out. "Lucy, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Lucy said. "I'll be back, but there are others here who want to talk to you." 

"Others? Lucy, what the hell?" Desmond asked, but a different voice answered him.

"Hey buddy." 

"Clay?" Desmond said, shocked.

"I was afraid to die, so I recreated myself in the Animus. But when I saved you, I realized I'd actually done something right...and now, I'm happy, in a way." Clay said.

"What the hell, Clay? You're being sappy." A girl's sarcastic voice cut through the air.

"Clay, who's that?" Desmond asked.

"My girlfriend Skyler. Subject Eighteen. A descendant of Altaïr's sister Azima." Clay said. "So you're really, really distant cousins." 

"Oh. Okay." Desmond said blankly.

"Anyway, there's like seventy other people here who want to talk to you. And if you would open your eyes, you could see us, you know." Clay said.

Desmond opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. Clay waved to him, looking happier than Desmond had ever seen him. The woman next to him waved as well. She had dark gold eyes that contrasted her bright red-blonde hair. She had bright pink streaks in her hair and wore a light gray hoodie and camo jeans. With darker hair, Desmond realized, she really would look like Azima Ibn-La'Ahad Al-Sayf. The two shimmered out of sight and another familiar face stood in front of Desmond.

"So I meet you at last, Desmond." 


End file.
